The Opposite of Hero
by LunaTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Namine had never really given much thought to the color of the walls before. But now that she thought about it, she found them terribly boring. White and empty and blank. For the longest time, she had been waiting for a hero. But suddenly, everything was changing and someone finally comes through the doors. But Namine knows right away, whoever this is, he's no hero. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Namine sat quietly at her desk. Or, it was more of a table, but more or less, her desk. The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, the curtains, the chair, her dress, even the desk table thing was white. She'd never really given much thought to the color before. But now that she looked around herself, she realized it was very plain indeed. But that was why she was always drawing and sketching something. To put up on the walls or on the floor or on the desk to add some color, some _life_ to the room. Because when it was all white, everything looked very dead indeed. She never knew why it was like that, or why the only dress she had and wore was white. It was just what was there, and she'd never argued with it. But in truth, she despised the color white. That was part of the appeal to drawing she supposed. Taking a plain white boring page, and smearing it and changing it to be bursting with color and life.

However, there was only so many drawings Namine could sketch before she would look around her and face the truth.

She was terribly bored.

Roxas was inside of Sora, returned to his rightful place and heart, and Sora didn't remember her. He loved Kairi anyway. Namine wasn't sure where she was. Something told her she wasn't exactly in Kairi's heart like she was supposed to be, like she was in some in-between realm. It was odd for sure.

Namine had been here for a while. She'd never even dared leave her room or look out the window. This may look like the White Room from the mansion, but...it felt different. It felt like this room was the only thing in the universe, and if she were to dare step foot through the door, she would dissolve into nothingness. So she drew. And she waited. The room had many crayons and chalk for her, but she was running low. She was already out of yellow, so she decided not to draw Roxas. This was what she did. She drew someone new every time, and tried to imagine that they would be the one walking through the door to save her.

Maybe she would draw Sora. She drew him often, even though he loved Kairi. She liked to pretend that he loved her too, but it was a difficult feeling to grasp. Oh well, she would draw him since she was out of yellow.

Namine reached for the brown crayon, and saw that it was nothing more than a nub. The same with the blue, which would be used for his eyes. Namine sighed. Now what?

"I suppose I'll just have to make do," she said to herself, and pulled out the black. It was close to brown. Maybe she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

She began to draw this black-haired Sora, letting her thoughts carry her off. She daydreamed of Sora coming through the large white doors and seeing her and the end of the table. He would look glad to see her, happy, and offer his hand so that she may follow him out of the dreary room with it's white walls and floors and table-desk-things.

Soon however, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and frustration when she looked down at her drawing. Already it looked nothing like Sora. The black hair seemed sharp and darker on him. And there was always the problem of the eyes. She looked around herself to see only two colors left. She hadn't realized she was this low. All she had left was the black she had been using, the tan for the skin, and a little bit of red and gold.

Red eyes? No, he would look too much like a demon.

Tan? No, she had to save that for the skin and that would cause the eyes to blend in too much.

That left the gold. She shrugged. She's already altered so much already, why not change the eyes too?

She began on the eyes, and she careful slowed down and focused on them. The eyes were important. She started to draw them as she would Sora's but for some reason...it seemed wrong...she started to draw them harsher. Colder. Like they were glaring. She drew a smirk on his face, and then held up her finished product.

It looked like Sora, if he had been filled with pure darkness. Like if Sora wasn't a hero.

She sighed sadly and set the picture down. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She needed a hero after all.

Suddenly, the doors to her room were flung open by a vicious blast of wind. Namine's chair tipped back and she shrieked as she fell to the floor. She covered her eyes against the blast of wind, and when it finally died down, she looked around her in horror.

"My pictures!" She scrambled to pick them up and grab them all as they fluttered about in the lingering breeze. She quickly counted the ones she had gathered in her arms. She turned to grab her sketchbook, and gasped. Her papers and sketchbook fell to the ground and out of her arms. "W...who are you?"

A strange figure stood before her. He wore a helmet over his head, and wore black and red clothing that covered every inch of him. In one hand he held a dark looking keyblade, and in the other, he held her sketchbook. He was looking at her most recent sketch, the one of Sora. His head moved up, and it was like he saw her for the first time, though she couldn't see his eyes. For some reason, she felt a shiver run up her spine.

He ignored her question, and set her sketchbook back on the table. His keyblade disappeared, and he crossed his arms. "What are you doing here? What's your name?"

"Namine. I-I'm N-N-Namine."

"Ok N-N-Namine," he said mockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"This...is my room," she answered hesitantly.

He looked around him. "This place?" He chuckled, a dark sound that scared her and she took a step back. "Seems a bit too...pure. White. Empty."

Namine's eyes narrowed. For some reason, his words seemed like an insult. "It fits me," she answered. "I..." She started to say that she liked it that way, but that would be a lie. She hated those walls.

"Did you draw this?" he asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Y-yes just now..." Namine's eyes widened. "Do you know Sora? Do you recognize the person in that picture?"

"Oh I recognize him, but I don't know of any Sora." His mask started to dissolve, and Namine's breath caught in her throat.

"That's...but..." she stuttered, and stared at him in shock.

It looked exactly like her picture. The golden eyes, the black hair, even the smirk were all there.

"So Namine, how did you do this?" he asked.

"I...it was an accident! I ran out of other colors, so I just used black for the hair and gold for the eyes...who are you?!" she asked, confusion and suspicious swirling around in her mind and making her dizzy.

"Vanitas."

She didn't recognize the name. It was so strange...and then something dawned on her.

"Wait a moment, how did you get in here?!" she asked, and he gave her a are-you-stupid look.

"I walked through the door," he answered. "You act like it's some big deal, haven't you ever walked through doors before?"

"I...I haven't left this room in what feels like years..."

His eyes filled with shock and annoyance. "You haven't left the room in years?! Well what's been holding you back?! I would get sick of this place..." He looked around him at the white walls and floors in disgust.

"I...well, I-I've been waiting..."

"For what?!"

"F-for someone to come get me...I've been waiting for a hero..."

Vanitas stared at her for a while, and then laughed loudly. It was a cold, insulting laugh, and she immediately felt ashamed and offended. "You've been waiting for some knight in shining armor to come bursting through the door?!"

Namine felt something burning inside of her. Her cheeks felt hot, but her insides felt hotter. She wanted him to stop laughing, she wanted him to apologize and leave! Before she knew what she was doing, she had walked across the room and was up in his face. "STOP LAUGHING!"

Vanitas's eyes widened at her sudden outburst, and the room was deadly quiet. Namine looked down in shock, and realized that her hands had clenched into fists. She had never felt this angry before...

Vanitas seemed to notice her astonishment at her own anger, because he smirked again. "If you've been wallowing in self pity, you don't need a hero. You need the opposite of a hero to snap you out of your own helplessness. That," he said, pointing at her clenched fist. "Is what you need. Anger."

Namine stared down at her hands. "Maybe...I didn't need a hero. But I don't know what lies beyond the door! What if there's nothing and I die, or-"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "You're kind of pathetic. You spend your whole life wasting away in this room, waiting for someone else to show up and come solve your problems. Would you rather take the risk and deal with the consequences, or sit here forever never dealing with anything?" Vanitas straightened and started to leave.

"W-wait!" Namine said, and grabbed his wrist. Vanitas looked down at her, annoyed.

"Don't touch me."

"I said...wait," Namine said sternly. She quickly ran over to her sketchbook, and ripped out the page of him. She ran back over to Vanitas, and held it up. "Why...why did I draw this? Why do you look like this?"

Vanitas was silent for a long time. Then finally, he took the picture and looked at it while he spoke. "I don't know who you are Namine, and I don't know how you ended up in this place, but someone, I managed to stumble across this room and you against all odds. And trust me, I'm no hero." He gave her back the picture and started to walk out of the room. "Maybe the person who is going to save you isn't a hero. But what are the odds that somebody else is going to walk through here after so long?" He paused, and looked over his shoulder at her before his visor reappeared over his face. "Maybe you should stop waiting for someone to save you, and focus more on saving yourself." Then Vanitas turned, and walked back through the doors. Immediately they swooshed shut behind him with another blast of wind, and Namine was left staring at the doors with the picture in her hands.

Namine didn't move for a long time. She stared and stared at the door, and finally her hands clenched into fists again, crumpling the paper with it.

One step, another, and then another, and she had reached the doors. She pushed them open, stepped through, and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright flash of light. That was it. As soon as I walked through the door it was as if my body and soul was being whipped around, thrown and tossed and battered by wind. I cried out as I tried to brace myself, already scrambling back for my room, the safety of my room, but the door had disappeared and my sanctuary with it. Not knowing what else to do, I tried to remember Vanitas's words, and let myself get carried away by the chaos. The light got stronger, and the next thing I knew, vanished. I was in complete and utter darkness.

I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. My body felt cold, and though I couldn't see it, I could imagine that my breath was coming out in icy cold plumes.

"Hello? Sora? Vanitas? Roxas? ...anyone?" My voice cracked at the end, but the darkness seemed to swallow up my words much like it had the light. I clutched my arms close to myself, trembling in fear and from the cold. I couldn't see or hear anything. Is this really all that lay beyond the door? Was I truly doomed to be forever alone, no matter where I go? I was already missing the safety of my room. Not being able to see anything was worse than those awful white walls. Had I gone blind? Had I succeeded in getting out only to have hit my head and ended up with no sight at all?

I heard something move in the darkness, and I spun around instinctively, though I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything. "W-w-who's there?" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"...when I told you to leave, this isn't what I meant," said a sharp, angry voice.

"Vanitas," I breathed in relief. "Thank goodness, where are we?!"

Vanitas scowled, and this time his voice changed to in front of me, though I still couldn't see him. "You just can't make it into the REAL world can you? You should have told me you were just a reflection of someone's heart...now we're both in trouble."

"Vanitas, where am I?" I shouted into the abyss, and I felt two firm hands grab me and push me to the ground.

"You messed up. Big time blondie. You managed to escape the heart that you were trapped in...but now you're trapped in mine!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to show that that is what this is. A chapter.**

**Yes, I am continuing this story after all. I had several people ask and a few people complain about the lack-of-an-ending, so here we are. I'm almost finished with another one of my Fanfictions, BBS High School, so this works out pretty well actually. Chapters won't be posted a lot since I still have Kingdom Questionaire and other stories to work on, but I thought I might as well give you all a sneak peek as to what I have planned for this story.**

**So, please review and tell me if you think this story is worth continuing or not. Bye!**


End file.
